Criminal
by SummerTimes
Summary: One-shot about the past of Angelica and Jack by using the song Criminal, pleeease review!


**So this is a one-shot, which ****script is the song Criminal from Britney Spears. When I was listening the song I thought that it would be great to write a story about Jack and Angelica by using the song. Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>CRIMINAL<em>**

_He is a hustrel he's no good at all_

_He is a loser he's a bum, bum, bum, bum_

_He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable_

_He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun_

Angelica was in the convent's garden. She was watering the flowers, when a man walked up to her. He was wearing a red bandanna and he had a sword

"Who are you?" Angelica asked. She was scared.

"Um, I'm a soldier, nice to meet you. Is this a brothel?" man asked.

"No, this is a convent and you are not a soldier!" Angelica answered.

_Who is this man really? What is he even doing here? Is he a bum? Or is he…a criminal?_ Angelica thought.

"Well, love, I'm not a soldier but…" man said, when some soldiers come inside.

"Sorry, love" men said and putted his gun to her back. The man putted his hand on Angelica's mouth so she couldn't scream help.

"I will shoot the girl if you try to do something, savvy?" man said. Soldiers couldn't do anything, because they were sure that man would shoot young lady.

"You won't surrender of this, pirate!" one of the soldiers said

"That would be pleasure to talk longer but I got to go" man said, rifted Angelica in his arms and run withdrawn inside a convent. He locked the door and started assemble goods under the window.

"Will you kill me?" Angelica said when she looked the pirate.

"The gun isn't even loaded, my love" he smiled to Angelica.

"You're a pirate" she said. She wasn't scared anymore, in a weird wayshe actually wanted to know more about the stranger.

"Captain, actually. Captain Jack Sparrow"

...

_I know you told me I should stay away_

_I know you said it he's just a dog astray_

_He is a rebel with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Angelica sat in her room. The pirate had leave, but she thought him mother has told her about pirates when she was young. She has always told to her, that pirates are bad and they just kill people. But Angelica never thought pirates in that way. Maybe Jack has a tainted heart, but she didn't mind it. She heart someone calling her out. When she opened her window, he saw Jack. Her heart started to beat faster. She knew this wasn't smart, but still she let the pirate came in.

...

_But Mama I'm in love with the criminal_

_And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reasons inside I just can't deny_

_Love the guy_

Angelica sat at her home. Well, convent was now her home, but she wanted to meet her mother. She didn't know how to tell what she was going to do, so she just sat quietly.

"Do you have something you want to tell me, sweetie?" her mother asked.

"Mama, I met a guy." Angelica said.

"What? In a convent?" Angelica's mother asked. She was shocked.

"Yes, and he is a pirate" Angelica said carefully.

"What?"

"And I think I'm in love with him" she continued and looked down to the floor.

"Angelica, you are going to be a nun! And even if you aren't… Of all the men in the world and you chose a pirate?"

"I know this isn't rational, but I really love him" Angelica said softly.

"My little girl…" Angelica's mother started to cry.

"Mama, please don't! He won't hurt me, I promise"

"But you must leave the convent now?"

"Yes, I will go with him"

"But where?"

"I don't know yet. But don't worry, I'll be alright" Angelica hugged her mother.

"Goodbye, Mama"

"I love you sweetheart, now and fore ever. Remember that".

...

_He is a villain of the devil's law_

_He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun_

_That man's a snitch and unpredictable_

_He's got no conscious_

_He got none, none, none, none_

Jack and Angelica were on the beach. It was late night, and Angelica leaned on Jack.

"Jack, I have to ask something" Angelica said.

"Yes, luv?"

"Do you never kill people just 'cause you feel like it?"

"Never, luv. Just when I really have to. Why are you asking?"

Angelica was quiet.

"'Cause the stories you have heard?" Jack guessed.

"Yes"

"You must forget all about those stories, they are developed only to scare people like you"

Angelica looked Jack very irritated. Jack just smiled back.

"Nothing personal"

...

_All I know, should let go_

_But no_

'_Cause he is a rebel with a tainted heart_

_And even I know this ain't smart_

Angelica was in a brothel, sitting on her bed. It was late night. She thought what was happened to her. She should become a nun, but after meeting Jack… She knew that she should forget Jack and go to her mother and tell her that she is sorry and marry a good man and have kids before it's too late. But the ship would leave tomorrow, even she stays on land. And she knew that she couldn't go back anymore. Jack had showed her a totally new life with adventures and treasures. And the only way she could have that life was staying with Jack, what she didn't mind at all.

...

_And he's got my name_

_Tattooed on his arm_

_His lucky charm_

_So I guess its okay_

_He's with me_

Angelica lay next to Jack. She looked his tattoos and saw a heart on his arm.

"What is that?" she asked.

"That one? Well, I took it after we met" he answered.

"What it says?" Angelica asked when she saw text inside the heart.

"Well, read it", Jack answered.

Angelica read the text and smiled. Jack kissed her on her lips. Angelica put her hand on Jack's arm and stroked the text inside the heart. Her name.

...

_And I hear the people talk_

_Trying to make remarks_

_Keep us apart_

_But I don't even hear_

_I don't care_

Jack and Angelica were on La Martinique's port. They walked on the streets when they both heard two women's discussion about them.

"Poor girl, seduced by a pirate"

"She is daughter of Maria Malon"

"But she should become a nun!"

"I know, but the pirate seduced and corrupted her"

"How horrible"

Jack looked little bit sad after hearing the discussion.

"Jack? Is everything alright?" Angelica asked concerned.

"Yes, I just thought that… would you be happier if you had never met me…" Jack said sadly.

"Jack", Angelica said softly. "Really, I would never be happy if you wouldn't find me".

"So you aren't mad to me?"

"Jack, I would never be angry to you. People can talk what they want. I don't listen" Angelica said. She hugged Jack and whispered into his ear.

"I don't care"

...

'_Cause Mama I'm in love with the criminal_

_And I this type of love isn't rational, it's physical_

_Mama please don't cry, I will be alright_

_All reasons inside_

_I just can't deny_

_Love the guy_

* * *

><p><strong>What did you like? Please review and tell if you now a good song what you want me to use!<strong>


End file.
